Drastic Changes
by Mischivous Purple One
Summary: Has been adopted! See Dancing Shadows Alchemist for the new version.
1. Chapter 1

_**Drastic Changes: A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction. **_

_**By: Mischivous Purple One (aka: M.P.O.)**_

**A.N.: This is my new improved version of Drastic changes. Still basically the same, I just melded the first four chapters and put a few more details in here and there to help the plot some. Hope you like! Please reveiw when you are finished...come on people, the button is right down there...(pout lip)**

**Disclaimer: I'm only posting this once, otherwise it get's a little repiticious...ahem "I, Mischivous Purple One, do not own FMA. I do own the idea for this fic, and the changed version of Ed, and all of her quirks that make themselfs known. Aside from the short thing anyway...but that's just Ed. Now the sock I'm staring at is another thing entirely..." **

_'thoughts'___**(just a side note...)**

Rain lashed the dark windows of the Rockbell home. Only one window was illuminated against the surrounding darkness, the candle inside fluttering in the soft slow breath of a teenage girl asleep on the panes. Her long blond hair fell in graceful rivers across her back, rising and falling with each lungful of the clean hospitalish air.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room for an instant, and a deafening bang followed, causing her to sit bolt upright as though she had been shocked, the candle dropping to the ground and going out in her wake. "Wassgoinon?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes wearily. She looked around blinking for a few minutes, before bending over to pick up the candle. As she set it back down she looked out the window and gasped, covering her mouth to hold back a yelp of surprise.

On the top of the hill, stood a figure in billowing black robes, one sleeve flapping in the wind as though there was nothing in it. The person took short unsteady steps towards the house, making it about halfway down the road before collapsing into the mud.

"GRANNY!" recovering herself pretty quickly, she grabbed a robe, and dashed down the stairs as fast as she could go.

"What is it Winry? It's 3 in the morning." A short old woman wearing a light blue robe opened a door and poked her head through it, squinting at her as she dashed for the door.

"I think there's someone hurt out there! Common help me!"

"Oh, well in that case, let me get my boots."

A few very wet, cold minutes later, the stranger was lying on a bed, dripping wet, but at least inside. Granny and Winry were shelling their own wet garments and dressing in fresh warm clothing, both with a towel wrapped around their heads.

"Now, let's see who this person is shall we?" Granny stepped over and pulled back the hood that covered the person's face, revealing a young woman with golden blond hair, and skin as pale as ivory. Her full red lips were parted slightly, clean white teeth just barely visible. Her chest rose and fell in waves with each strained breath, a small dribble of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth.

"What in the world happened to her? Whoa…!" Winry had just pulled back the limp sleeve to reveal a stump wrapped in bloody bandages. The outside of the bandage was slightly dirty, as though the girl had tried as hard as possible to keep it clean, though the rest was stained with blood.

"Well…looks like we have another customer. We'll see if she wants some auto-mail when she wakes up. For now, you get her out of those wet clothes and into something clean and dry. Also you'd better change that bandage before it gets infected. Meanwhile, I'm going back to bed. Be careful not to wake Al, it took all night for him to get to sleep, poor thing."

"Allright granny. I'll get her comfy and then go to bed. See you in the morning."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Voices floated past, sometimes a loud child-like tenor, or a female alto. The clatter of something against a flat surface, almost like the scraping of claws on a chalkboard. Her eyes felt like they had been weighed down, her limbs just as heavy and full of lead. All she could tell was that she was lying down, warm, and clean._

"Who is she Winry?" A boy no more than 14 whispered, standing beside the bed and looking down at the still sleeping stranger.

"We don't know Al, but when she wakes up we're gonna find out. Why don't you go have some breakfast? Granny made your favorite." Winry smiled down at the teen, and taking his hand, lead him away from the bed and out the door.

As soon as they were gone, the girl winced and opened her eyes, shutting them almost immediately due to the blinding light pouring in from her window. She tried to raise her right arm to block the rays, and then looked over when it didn't move. Memories of last night came back to her, slowly, like a river blacked by a malfunctioning dam. _'Oh yeah…I lost my arm again…stupid gate.' _She sat up, with some difficulty and looked at her leg. _'Well at least that's still there…now where…?' _The thought hadn't finished itself before Winry came back into the room and nearly dropped the tray she was holding. "Oh! You're awake, good! Here's some breakfast. Eggs, toast, and a little jam." Winry smiled and set the tray down across the girl's knees before looking up and meeting the golden gaze. "You have very pretty eyes. I only knew one person with that eye color…" she held back a sniff as she turned and walked out of the room. The girl just sat there, mouth wide open, hardly daring to believe her eyes.

"I'm back in risembol? How…what…where's Alphones?!" she whispered, turning around to look out the window. A teenage boy sparring with a black and white dog caught her eye, and she looked away only when her stomach growled at her.

"All right, all right!" she muttered and picked up the fork. Spearing an egg she took a bit and froze. Then not two seconds later she spit it back out, coughing. "YUCK! What does she think she's playing at? This tastes like dirt!" she pushed the tray away with one hand and turned on the bed, swinging her legs over the sides. _'Ok…let's see if I can stand.' _She pushed herself up and stood upright for a space of about ten seconds before she sank back down onto the bed. Not three seconds later Winry came back into the room, making a point not to make eye contact.

"So, what's your name? Oh and granny told me to ask if you would like some auto mail to replace your arm." Winry picked up the tray. "Are you hungry? Or do you not like eggs?"

"Umm…I'd like to have the auto mail, and no I'm just not hungry at the moment. My name is…." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "do you not recognize me, Winry? Has it been that long?"

winry stood expressionless for a second, studying the golden hair and eyes with a practiced eye. then with barely a second to respond, she had flung herself at the girl, sobbing histericaly.

"ED! you idiot, how did you get back here? i thought you were dead, and al..." she stopped, puling bac to look at the dazed woman's face. "oh, sorry, your arm...i should have..." she stampered, wiping her eyes on a hand. ed smiled and looked down at the blankets beneath her, rubbing the soft fabric between two fingers.

"i don't know how it happened. i just know that it did, and that i'm as happy as i'll ever be." she said slowly, avoiding winry's gaze. Winry just smiled and picked up the tray walking out of the room, her ponytail swinging behind her like a pendulum.

"granny's gonna beat you senseless..." she murmured on her way out the door.

00000000000000000000000

Instead of going back to sleep, Ed turned and looked out the window, watching the sun sparkle on the water, or else smiling as she watched Al running around. The sun gleamed on his sandy brown hair, turning it faintly gold as he weaved around the yard, laughing and wrestling with Den. Ed sighed and turned away, fiddling with the blanket that lay in a messy bundle at the end of her bed.

"I can't believe I'm back…after all this time…I'm home." She whispered, a single tear falling from her lashes and onto the bedspread. She watched as it was absorbed into the sheet, and therefore didn't notice the old woman standing in the doorway. The door closed with a snap and Edlooked up, startled, her fierce golden gaze meeting the old lady's clear blue one.

"Nice to see you again, Edward." Granny smiled, and strode over to the changed teen, and gave her a gentle hug.

"humph. figures you'd know immediatly." Ed muttered, pulling away from granny and smirking at her.

"One always knows, especially with the entrance you made yesterday. you really have...changed."

"humph, don't remind me, stupid gate. i'm gonna wring its hypothetical neck if i get the chance." she growled, making a fist and digging her nails into the soft flesh of her palm. granny pinako smiled softly.

So…let's see that arm of yours." She held out a wrinkled old hand and Ed smiled, lying down on her stomach so the old bat could do her work.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, Ed was up and about, her shiny new arm covered by a skin tight black shirt, and a long red coat. She stared at the ground and scuffed one shoe in the dirt, Al beside her as she waited for the train to take her to central. She had wasted no time in making her plans, and even consented to let Al come with. He was gazing down at her in awe, for she was still shorter than him. She glared daggers up at him and taking the hint, he looked away, though a smile spread on his face as he heard her mumbling.

"Don't know why they have to stare…not like I'm that short…stupid rural folk…" She clenched her fists, more to keep herself from jumping all over the guy not to far from her who kept giving her a very interested look. And who could blame him? She was wearing her hair in the usual braid, though it was a lot longer than it used to be, her red coat was form fitting, and she had even attached a hood, the bell bottom jeans and black boots didn't do to bad for the image either. All in all, Edward Elric made for a very attractive woman.

A few tense minutes later, and Ed and Al were sitting across from each other in a compartment all to themselves, for Ed had scared anyone else off with a few glares, and a slight alchemy demonstration. To be frank, she had pinned the first guy that whistled at her to the wall with a giant stone hand. Al, being the gentle person he was, let the man go and apologized over and over for his sister's sake, for she had walked off and found a seat already. By the time they arrived in Central, she was snoozing comfortably in the seat, stretched out along the bench with one hand behind her head, and the other lying on her stomach.

"Ed...Ed...grrr...Fullmetal pipsqueak!!" Al poked his sister, trying to wake her up, before using the worst thing imaginable, calling her short. A metal fist hit him in the arm for that it, but she was still awake. She sat up and glared at him as he grinned and rubbed his arm, then she stood and looked out the window. She stared out over the crowd for a few minutes before she gasped and dropped back into her seat, ducking low so as not to bee seen through the window. The answer to her bizarre action was in the form of none other than Brigadier General Roy Mustang, who happened to be passing by and stopped to look at the train.

"Oh get up Ed. It's not like he's gonna recognize you. Although I would ditch the coat... it kind of looks like your old one. Might make people suspicious." Nodding, Ed shed the coat and stuffed it into the crack between the seats, then stood, leading the way off the train.

"Oh shit!" she muttered and grabbed Al's arm, ducking behind him as Mustang walked over.

"Hello Alphonse! Haven't seen you in a while. What made you come to Central?"

"Uhh…well, me and my si…" He started to say, but was jabbed in the ribs by a metal finger. "I'm showing my friend Esme around. She wanted to see Central so I decided why not. I could look in on the old crowd too." He smiled, and turned slightly, bringing Ed into view.

"Umm….Hello! My name's Esme Adams. Nice to meet you…er…" She stuck out a hand, and smiled brightly. inside she gagged, making all sorts of rude remarks and hand gestures.

"Roy. Roy Mustang." He shook her hand, immediately noticing the feel of cold metal beneath the black gloves. He smiled and looked over at Al. "Breda and Furey have been making bets to see how long it took you to get a girl. You sure you want to go see them at the moment?" He asked with a slight smirk.

'_Don't kill them yet…..Don't kill them yet….' _Ed thought, all the while smiling sweetly and innocently up at Mustang. Al looked kind of worried, and nearly jumped when he saw Ed smiling like she was. Mainly because to anyone who knew who she really was, it was kind of scary.

00000000000000000000000000

Back at the office, Riza sat behind her desk, shuffling papers and whatnot, while Breda and Falman chatted over a cup of coffee. Furey sat at his own desk, on the phone. Footsteps passing the door every now and then let them know that most of the other military dogs were up and about, and when a set of footsteps stopped outside the door, everyone looked up. In came Mustang, Al, to everyone's surprise, and a short blond woman, who looked fairly annoyed.

"Morning Roy! Welcome back Al! Hey Roy, isn't this one a little short for your taste?"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T SEE UP HER SKIRT EVEN IF YOU WERE AN ANT!" Ed began to yell, then stopped, slapping a hand over her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Drastic Changes: A Fullmetal Alchmist Fanfiction

By: M.P.O.

A.N.: hello guys, wow, Christmas break already...guess that means I'll have more time to write. Seriously though, the best christmas present I could get would be reveiws from my fans, even if there's only a few of you.

"Wow, where'd you pick this one up Roy? She sounds like Ed." Breda fell over in his chair, laughing as Ed went beet red. Al put his head in his hands in an attempt to stop laughing, while Riza looked from Al to Ed suspiciously.

"Now Breda, if I told you that, you'd go stealing my glory, wouldn't you?" Roy said with a grin as he put one hand on Ed's shoulder and lead her into his office. Al followed on instinct, closing the door behind him as Ed sat down on the couch.

"Ok Fullmetal, spill it."

"Oh boy…" she grinned and put one foot up on the arm of the couch, staring at him with a strange gleam in her golden irises. "Al out. Me and the bastard need to have a talk."

"But…"

"..." Ed stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Al huffed and walked out, slamming the door closed behind him, and leaving Roy and Ed staring after him in surprise.

"Wow, has he gotten a temper…anyway. What do you want to know?" She asked, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a baggie full of a red liquid and taking a sip._ 'damn only one bag left...that means...'_

"Everything, especially what you're drinking…it looks like red water."

"Don't be thick, it's Kool-aid. A refreshing drink from across The Gate, I had a bag left in my pocket." She shrugged and stared back at roy, her eyes a dull gold as she focused on her memories of what had happened.

00000000000000000000000

Al sat around chatting with the others for what seemed like an hour, before Ed and Roy emerged from his office. Al caught Ed's eye and saw a look that suggested she was thinking hard about something. Whereas Roy looked like he had just been hit by a truck.

" Sooo…..did you guys miss me or what?" Ed asked, sitting on a chair and propping up her feet like she used to. She grinned at all of them, and of the group there only Riza and Furey figured out what she meant.

"EDWARD!" Furey jumped up and hugged her, then backed away before she could figure out what had happened. Riza smiled and said "Welcome back" in a low voice. Breda and Falman stared at her for a minute before they realized what she had said, and then they both jumped up and shouted "BOSS!" at the same time.

"Geese guys, you really want everyone to know I'm back! I'd be stuck in a lab for weeks. Only you guys can know for now. I'm gonna retake the S.A. exams and afterwards you can go telling everyone you want. Until then I'm Esme Adams, a sweet little counrty farm girl, who happens to know Alphonse Elric. At least around others, got it?" She grinned at them all, and hopped up when they all nodded. "Great. now...YOU need to escort me around Central, like a good little gentleman ." Ed said in a voice that made everyone in the room stare, then snorted and opened the door, waiting until Al was outside before taking his arm and putting on an innocent look.

In a small cafe, Ed and Al were ensonced in a booth, eating slowly (for Ed) and talking quietly about all sorts of things. Once the bill came, Al paid and Ed stood, streatching and popping her back. Al looked at her quizically and she looked back at him.

"I'm just gonna go explore for about an hour. Hang out with the guys and I'll come back soon, I promise." She reasured him, flipping up the hood on a new black jacket as she turned and walked out into the rain.

00000000000000000000000000000

Water poured from the rooftops as Ed wandered through the alleys and streets looking for something. Her hands were clenched inside her pockets, and her hood was low, only her chin showing beneath the black fabric. After a few minutes of walking in the rain she took shelter under an awning, pushing the hood away from her face as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes glowed, the amber irises tinted deeply with crimson red near the pupil. She grimaced for a second, then spotting what she wanted and tried to look lost. Not three minutes later a tall handsome man with a mane of wet black hair stepped under the awning with her.

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?"

"What? Oh! Yes. I was on my way to the train station and I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. Could you help me find my way?" she blinked, pulling on a mask of innocence and serenity, while inside she gaged and wished she didn't have to do it.

"Well, I would be happy to. Follow me." The kind man reached out and took her arm, like any gentleman would and pulled her softly along beside him, all the while pointing out street names and such. Within ten minutes, they were standing in front of a train about to leave for Leore.

"Here you go miss. Hope you have a safe trip to wherever it is you were going." The man smiled and kissed her hand before turning to leave.

"Hold on a second please. Would you come here for a few minutes." She asked sweetly, gesturing to a small alley hidden in shadow. He hesitated for a second before nodding and following her into the shadows. As soon as he was shrouded in darkness a pair of hands grabbed his head, forcing it lower, and soft lips pressed on his. Startled he fought for a few seconds and then gave in, kissing back just as fiercely. Ed rolled her eyes in the gloom, but pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to the side. First she kissed his neck softly, and just as he began to moan she bit, puncturing the main artery and drinking deeply.

in about five minutes he was dry, and Ed tossed the body aside, growling with pleasure at the forbidden fruit. Shaking her head to wipe the bloodlust away, she crouched down, shifting through his pockets and taking the bills, while leaving everything else. Then, standing up to her full height, she pushed the body deeper into the shadows and ran out into the rain, almost literally flying towards Mustang's office.

...

About a week after Ed and Al arrived in central, a newspaper printed a report that had everyone freaked out. Everyone but Ed that is.

**MAN FOUND DRAINED OF BLOOD**

**Albert Princeton's body was found some three days ago in a deserted alley, drained of all blood. Mr. Princeton had been reported missing by his friends, co-workers, and family two days before. The last person to have seen him was a shop owner, near South Berkley Street, accompanied by a beautiful girl with red eyes; he appeared to be showing her the sights. Citizens can only hope that the killer will be apprehended and this heinous crime the last of its kind.**

Ed snorted and crumpled up the paper in one hand as she walked through the streets of central. Despite the odd article, everyone was out and about today, the sun shining overhead and the markets open for business. Ed stayed in the shadows, her face hooded one again, as she wandered the streets looking for a good meal. Then a man caught her eye. He was tall, with thick ropey muscles and huge fists that hung at his sides. He was arguing with another man, this one small and thin, kind of brainy looking. A smile played across her lips as she examined them both and she lowered her hood, stepping towards them. The smart looking one looked around and noticed her first, his eyes opening wide in shock as she pretended to be interested in some jewelry. He jabbed Mr. Muscles and pointed in her direction, muttering something at him as he did so. They both started to walk over, pushing their way through the crowded streets.

"Well, well. What have we here? A pretty little missy doing some shopping, eh?"

"Pretty little missy is a bit lost…you look like a kind, strong man. do you think you could help me? i'm trying to find my way to my brother's place and can't remember which direction to go." Ed groaned inwardly as she swirled a finger on Mr. Muscles' chest seductively.

"Sure we'll help you. What's the address?" the smart one answered, leading the way out of the crowds. Ed clung to the tall one, and smiled sweetly at him, completely ignoring the smart one.

...

For once Ed didn't know where she was. The streets were deserted, and smelled of decay, windows boarded up, and doors left open. The two men just kept walking, ignoring her as they dragged her through the endless alley's and side streets. Deciding that she had had enough, she jerked her arm away from the tall one and crouched, prepared to spring. Baring her fangs, she jumped, and collided with a muscled fist that hit her in the side of the head, knocking her into a wall about ten feet away. The tall guy chuckled.

"You'll have to do better than that, sweetie." He ran over and grabbed her by the hair with one hand, the other gripping her hands tightly, while smarty taped her wrists and then bound them with a thick rope.

"Better tape her mouth too. I don't want her bitin' me. Or screamin' for someone."

"Good idea."

Ed's vision swam as she felt tape cover her mouth, and then a black bag slid over her head, obscuring her vision and blocking out any and all sound. Her last thought was of a woman dressed in a tight red dress, struggling against chains that bound her to a wall. she snarled baring ivory white fangs and snapped at the thick metal bands on her wrists.

FFW

The delapidated warehouse was cold and damp, the metal sheets freezing against Ed's back. She sat slumped in a corner, her hands bound and her mouth covered with tape. She looked around through half closed eyes, the irises of which shone crimson red. She snarled through the tape when anyone came near her, too weak with hunger to do anything else but sound dangerous.

"Looks like our little pretty is hungry…too bad. We can't have you breaking free now can we?" The muscular guy teased, playing with a strand of her hair as he leaned close enough for her to smell him. He snickered when she snarled and attempted to bite the tape.

"Quit teasing her and get over here. We need to get Mustang's attention."

"Fine, geeze." He stood and walked away out of sight.

...

"Hey guys', you haven't seen Ed around have you? She said she'd be back in about an hour…" Al stopped talking when the phone rang. Riza answered it, becoming silent and tense as the person on the other end spoke.

"Al go get mustang, now." She mouthed, and then said aloud "Brigadier-General Mustang will be with you in a few minutes."

...

"Hello, Roy. I believe we have something of yours."

A yelling voice resonated dimly in Ed's ears.

"Now now, no need to shout. She's fine. Well, a bit hungry…but otherwise she's ok.

More yelling.

"Who, you ask? Why none other than the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Though he has changed…a lot."

Ed looked up, lifting her heavy head in the direction of the conversation, her red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Go ahead; bring your men down here. But unless you have what I want, she dies."

Roy's yelling came clearly through the phone now.

"YOU HURT A HAIR ON HER HEAD AND IT'LL BE A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH FOR YOU!"

"Temper temper mustang. We wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would we?"

He snapped his fingers and two men ran over and grabbed Ed under the arms, lifting her. One of them, fingers trembling, pulled the tape from her mouth. The other waited for a signal from Muscles.

"DON'T YOU TEMPER ME. I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER BEFORE…"

Muscles snapped again and both men socked Ed right in the gut. She screamed out mostly in surprise, and slumped again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I told you. Now stop yelling and talk civilized. Or else I may have to hurt her again."

The voice on the other end lowered and muscles put the phone back up to his ear.

"Yes, that's better isn't it? Now, I want all of the red water the military has in stock. Don't ask questions, just do it."

In the corner, Ed snarled at the mention of red water. She looked up, her eyes blazing with a strange light as she whirled on one of the men who held her, the ropes snapping as she freed her hands and drained him. The other man shouted and ran, screaming, past muscles, who dropped the phone and whirled around, his gaze focusing on Ed who was stradling the guy she had caught, her fangs buried in his throat. Mucsles gulped quietly, and inched backwards toward the door, freezing when Ed's head flashed up and she was suddenly standing in front of him. he had just enough time to blink before she slammed a palm into his chest, tossing him backwards into the wall. he groaned and slid down the wall, slouching to one side, with blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?" could be heard dimly through the ear piece on the phone. Ed ignored it, and stepped closer, her fingers trailing blood in little splatters behind her.

"Who's pretty now?" she asked venemously, carefully sitting on his lap and turning his head to one side as she examined his neck. he eyes widened in fear, and she smirked, gripping his hair in one hand. the other soon buried itself in his throat effectivly ripping out his windpipe and cutting his jugular in half. she leaned forward, not to drink, but letting the warm blood cascade into her face, drenching her hair and staining her shirt red. a clatter from across the room made her look up and over, her eyes narrowing in annoyance as yet another man gaped openmouthed at his fallen comrade. in a single swift move, she had him in her arms, his ragged breath loud and slightly annoying. he stared up at her, the whites of his eyes clearly visible against the ocean blue of the irises.


	3. Chapter 3

**M.P.O.: hey guys! i'm sooo glad you like this version better, and thanks for the reviews: bloddy raptor; mrawgirl09; and horselvr4evr123! this chappy's for you guys! anyway, not gonna bore you with the usual nonsense, so here you go!**

Roy dropped the phone as the screams echoed in the silent room. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the black metal that emitted the terrible cries. After a few seconds the cries were silenced, and shuffling noises could be heard, then a man's voice saying "NO! NO DON'T…" before a venomous voice cut his off.

"DON'T WHAT? LET YOU LIVE? OK!" crashing sounds mingled with more screaming as whomever it was acted on their words. A single gunshot rang out and then all was quiet.

"Breda, Furey! Trace this call NOW!" Roy barked out orders, while picking up the phone again, this time setting it down on the desk. Al was sitting in a corner, staring at the place on the floor where the phone had been, his arms wrapped around his knees, his eyes wide and full of fear. Riza walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulders, her face drawn with shock as she listened to the sounds still emitting from the phone.

"We got it! They're in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. It was down for deconstruction this week." Furey scrambled over to Mustang, a piece of paper clutched in his white fist.

"Let's go. Al you stay here, and don't argue with me!" Roy warned as Al looked up to retort. Then crossing the room in three long strides, followed by Riza, Breda, and Falman, they headed out, piling into Riza's car and tearing off down the paved road.

0000000000000000000000

The warehouse was quiet, for the most part. Ominous creaking noises echoed in the empty spaces every now and then. Ed stood near the wall, examining the blood that ran from the bullet wound in her shoulder. She shuddered, blinking as the last of the red in her irises dissappeared back into the pupil, and collapsed to her knees breathing heavily. _'Ugh, I hate it when that happens...'_ She thought, grimacing at the coppery taste of blood that lay thick on her tongue. Slowly, she stood up again, ignoring the drying blood that drenched her hair and arms, and wandered back over to the corner she had been tied into. _'Might as well make it look like someone else did it...' _She thought wearily as she gathered the ropes and tape. The latter went around her ankles and back onto her mouth, while the ropes were tied around her hands several times, in a series of complicated knots designed to look like someone else had tied them. Inwardly she grinned at her briliance and curled up an as small a ball as she could, listening to the creaking of the old building.

_'Maybe I should get out of here instea...'_The thought was cut off as the roof collaped inward, effectivly burying the evidence against her. Ed rolled her eyes at the heavy beam that had landed on her, and clapped her hands together, preparing to get the damn thing away from her, when she heard sirens. Stopping with her hands inches away from the wood of the beam, she listened hard, thankful for her enhanced hearing. She sighed when she heard The Bastard barking orders before his foot even hit the ground. _'Just like you Mustang. Hope you didn't bring Al along...'_ She thought and placed her hands on the wood, watching as it melted away from her touch. What she didn't realize was that the beam had been supporting the rest of the roof which otherwise would have been, and now was, on top of her head. She groaned and blacked out with the thought _'I really need to quit doing this...'_

Outside the warehouse, Roy was barking orders and watching the still crumbling building warily. One back corner had stood longer than the rest, but then collapsed as well, making him wince when he thought of the people who had been inside. They waited about twenty minutes for the rubble to settle before venturing out to dig. An hour later they had found three men, all dead, one with his throat torn open, and the others with their necks riped by what looked like animal claws. Breda had been digging in one of the corner area's for about ten minutes before he yelled for the others to come help him. Together, the four of them lifted and shoved the huge peices of ceiling away from the frail form underneath. Roy reached under and placed a hand on Ed's throat, exhailing in relief when he felt a steady pulse. Slowly, he pulled her out from under the pile, working as quickly as he could without hurting her furthur. As soon as she was free of the rubble, Breda, Riza and Furey let go of the roof, and closed their eyes against the torrent of dust that billowed up from under it. They gathered protectivly around Roy as he checked the blond alchemist for serious wounds, Riza keeping her gun cocked and ready for use.

_'Damn Ed, what'd you get yourself into this time?'_Roy asked himself, pulling as many splinters as he could out of her torn clothing and bare arms. Swiftly he cut the ropes on her hands and ripped the tape away from her legs before gathering her into his arms bridal style and standing. A nod of his head had the others walking in formation around him as they picked their way back throught the rubble.

Two men took Ed from his arms as they walked out of the rubble, laying her softly on a streacher and loading her into the back of a truck. One of them tapped the roof and the driver sped off, leaving a trail of dirt behind him as the headed to the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000

_**The night was cool and clear, with not a cloud in sight to hide the full moon that rose overhead. A lone figure strode across the grass, hands deep in his pockets as he whistled tunelessly, a long golden braid swinging to and fro behind him. He stopped in the light of a street lamp to stare at the stars above him, the tiny dots of light reflecting in his golden eyes. **_

"_**I swear I'll find my way back Al." He whispered, before turning and finding himself face to face with a strange woman dressed in red and black. **_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**No one of consequence, youngling."**_

"_**Who you callin short?"**_

"_**You…shrimp."**_

"_**HEY!"**_

"_**Hahaha, I love it when they get angry."**_

_**He looked over the lady cautiously, his gaze lingering on the blood red eyes, and the long painted fingernails. **_

"_**If you don't mind, I'd like to be getting home now."**_

"_**Oh come now, this is a perfect night. Why not walk with me for a while?" She twirled a finger in his hair, pushing herself close to him and breathing on his neck. He shivered and pushed her away. **_

"_**No thanks. Go back to where you came from." He started to walk off, only to find himself held in the air a few seconds later. **_

"_**Should I do it? You would be a hastle to care for...not to mention feeding you. Oh well, I don't care." She grinned, exposing sharp fangs and tilted his head to the side easily, though he was fighting with all his strength. Two small points pierced his neck, and liquid fire poured itself through his veins. Unable to hold it in, he let out a scream, which sounded more like an unearthly howl of pain, and then fell limp against the woman's chest. She cradled him gently, and smiled, flashing those pearly fangs again. **_

Ed opened her eyes and sat up so quickly, she made the nurse standing next to her yell in surprise. About five seconds later, Roy and Al opened the door and bombarded the nurse with questions, not noticing that Ed was awake and staring at them in surprise. Grinning slightly, the somewhat flattered patient cleared her throat and everyone looked around at her.

"So, the great Flame Alchemist was worried about little ol' me, huh? That's rich." She snorted and fell back on the pillows, laughing. Roy looked flustered for a moment and then stood up straight, regaining his composure as he watched her rolling around on the bed. He noticed that there were no tubes connected to her veins, and that there was hardly a blood spot on the bandage around her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow in confusion (and interest), he cleared his throat and answered.

"One has to check on their subordinates, Esme…" He smirked when she stopped laughing and sat up again.

"Who you callin' short, hothead?" She growled, annoyed at his old habit.

"S-sir, I r-really think you must let her rest. S-she just got admitted a few h-hours ago." The nurse stuttered, staring fixedly at the silver watch chain at Roy's waist.

"Fine, but this young man stays her. Alphonse, behave, not that I need tell YOU that." He remarked, watching as Ed turned a delicate shade of red. He left, and the nurse closed the door grumbling something under her breath.

"Ok, Miss Esme, you should eat. How about some rice and chicken?"

"No thanks. I've already eaten today." She muttered, turning instead to look at Al who had sat down in a chair and hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "You know it's not polite to stare Al…" She joked, ruffling his hair when he blinked and looked away.

0000000000000000000000000000

About a week after Ed's admission to the hospital, she was released, mostly due to her outrageous temper. She bounced into the office bright and early in the morning, literally dodging a bullet from a sleepy eyed Riza.

"Hey, watch it now! Geese, remind me never to wake you up in the morning."

"Sorry, Ed." Riza yawned, covering her mouth as she sat back down and put away her gun.

"What was that?" A puffy eyed Brigadier General stuck his head out of his office, blinking wearily at Riza, one eyebrow raised feebly in what was supposed to be a questioning look.

"Elric."

"Oh, well then keep it down."

"Not sleeping on the job are you, Bastard?" Ed teased, flinging herself down in a chair and hanging an arm over the back. Roy just glared at her and slammed the door behind him.

"What's got his watch in a knot?"

"He stayed up all night signing paperwork at gunpoint." A smiling Breda walked into the room, munching on a donut, and pointly ignoring the evil eye Riza was giving him. Ed began to laugh; loud enough that Roy stuck his head back out to see what was so funny. She slapped a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles that threatened to burst forth, and stared him down, waiting until he had disappeared again before snorting. When she had finished with her giggle-fit, she relaxed on a chair, peering around the room as Riza finished up some paperwork. She frowned upon realizing that Al wasn't in the room. Turning to Breda, she opened her mouth only to squeak in surprise when the sandy haired youth jumped at her from behind her chair, yelling "BOO!" Ed, of course, turned around and dropped a fist directly onto his head, earning back a muffled "Sorry..." from the dazed teen.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. Made me think you were Greed or something, jeeze." She muttered, flicking a peice of hair behind her ear as Al emerged from behind her, rubbing the top of his head and looking slightly cross-eyed.

"That, hurt. you shouldn't use the metal one..." He retorted, grimacing as he patted the raised bump gingerly.

"I didn't." Came the simple answer. Al and the others in the office stared at Ed, a few mouth's hanging open. She opened one eye, glaring a them all and then leaned back, closing her eyes yet again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was damp and rainy, with dark gray clouds covering the sky, moving only occasionally to let loose a feeble ray of sunshine. Ed stared out the window, pondering a wide range of things, one of which happened to be:_ 'why's it always so damn rainy?' S_he looked away from the window when a door opened below her, shifting her attention to the room around her as she inspected the line of uniforms that marched into the room. In the raised seats around her, about a hundred men sat, their hands clentched with tension and a few muttering mathmatical equations under their breath. Ed just raised an eyebrow at the lot of them, twirling her pencil between her fingers as she tuned one ear into the Furor's opening speach.

About twenty minutes later, she stared down at a thick pad of paper, the first page filled with lines of print. And so, resigning herself to doom, Edward Elric once again sat the State Alchemist's Written Exam. She stared down at her paper, writting continuously, and only pausing to flip the page. As she wrote the answer for one question, she methodically read the next question, over and over, until only one page was left.

Her throat itched and burned like crazy, the dark half she had begun to call "Lilith" was yelling about her need for blood and trying to rip her way out of Ed's mental walls, but still she kept on, writting so furiously that when she went to turn the page, she began to write on the desk before she realized she was finished. She blinked, focusing on the clock above the table below, realizing she still had about fifteen minutes left. Another blink. and then a sigh, as Ed sank down in her seat, dropping the pen onto the desktop as she went.

Below, at the judges table, Roy looked up to see Ed staring at the ceiling, a full fifteen minutes before the limited testing time was over. She caught his eye and gave a small grin, wiping a hand on her forehead at the same time. He just sat there stunned._ 'I didn't think anyone could finish that thing...Then again, Al did when he was only twelve, although he never went any farther than that. Guess it runs in the family?' _

_00000000000000000000_

Then next day was the Interrogation, for which Ed actually dressed nice. She pulled her hair into a nice ponytail, with two stripes of hair hanging beside her face, and donned a white blouse with her old symbol, the cross and the snake, splayed aross the front. Black dress pants and some leather boots finished off the ensemble and Ed smiled at herself in the mirror.

The doors were just as she remembered them, tall, white and intimidating. She stood somewhere in the middle of a long line of men, attracting a lot of stares from them, especially after she hissed at one of the guys who just couldn't take his eyes off of her. The fact that her eyes were turning red didn't help the matter. But soon enough, she was standing directly in from of the doors that so resembled the gate.

"Edward Elric." A voice called her inside and she pushed open the door. Inside, the three legged chair stood as still as ever, it's seat balanced upon the point like an equation upon the answer. Ed crossed the array in three long strides, settling into the chair and leaning back comfortably. Underneath her the array glowed for a few seconds, it's energy seeming to greet her and warming her all over. She sighed and opened her eyes staring straight at the panel of judges in front of her. The last time they had been shrouded in shadow, but this time she could see them as clear as day, her night vision paying off as she studied the Furor carefully.

"Edward Elric. Why do you feel you are ready to become a State Alchemist?" The man to the right of the Furor asked, studying what she assumed to be her file carefully. She thought for a few seconds, considering her answer. When she spoke, she answered in a clear tone, her voice strong as it echoed throughout the room.

"In my life I have seen and done much. I have seen my mother die in front of me, learned alchemy and through it lessons for later life. I have brought my brother back from the brink of death, and crossed the gate twice, though not whole. I once held the title of The Fullmetal Alchemist, but that is behind me. I wish to help the people still, using my alchemy to better our nation and our way of life." She finished by clasping her hands in her lap, studying the men without them realizing she could even see them. inwardly she smirked, and Lilith growled muttering to herself. _'If you don't hurry up, I'll break free.' T_he temptress taunted, glaring at her through the bars that enclosed her cell._'You wouldn't want that would you? If you get too hungry you won't be able to stop me, and then I'll go around killing as much as I please. and you and your precious military won't be able to do anything.' _Ed glared at Lilith, making the beast cringe back into a corner._'Shut it will you? I'll get some food when I damn well please, and no sooner.' _Ed growled again and turned her attention back to the men in front of her. They were asking her last question, the one she had been expecting.

"And what would your name be, if you could choose one?" at one the end of the table, Roy raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"The Fullblood Alchemist." She stated simply, shrugging as if it was obvious. One of the judges opened his mouth, but Ed beat him to it. "Because the blood that runs through my veins belongs to my country, therefore I share their blood as much as they do mine." _'But in a different way than you think...' _She added mentally and grimacing in disgust. The judges all nodded, looking at each other before the Furor cleared his throat.

"Dismissed Ms. Elric. And good luck."

000000000000000000000000000

That night proved to be a dark one, the clouds covering the sky like a think quilted blanket. Ed wandered the streets, hoping to find someone tasty enough to stop her stomach from doing flip flops. She remembered very clearly the first time she fed.

**Flashback**

_**The golden blond boy crouched in a corner, staring at his hands in horror. The normally white gloves were covered in slowly thickening blood, as red as the jacket he had worn in the other world. A tall woman stood in front of him, and placed a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up into her eyes. She grinned as she gazed into the fiery red eyes of her fledgling.**_

"_**Are you going to finish it or not? You know you want it. You cannot deny that which you need to survive. Come, drink your fill."**_

_**Ed shook his head frantically, staring wide eyed at the mangled corpse in front of him. The neck on the brown haired female was torn open, exposing the jugular in all its beauty. A low whine escaped his lips and he pressed them together to stop it.**_

"_**If you don't eat, I'll force feed you. Like a little baby."**_

_**Ed shot her a glare that seemed like it could have killed. Grudgingly, he shuffled over and dropped down beside the girl. Her glassy eyes frozen wide in an expression of shock, he stared at her for a few minutes before lowering his head and sipping hesitantly at the trickle of blood still flowing from the wound. His sipping grew in intensity until he bit deep into her throat, unable to control himself any more. The woman watched him with a smile, and closed the door to the room.**_

**End Flashback**

Ed shook her head and looked around. It took her a minute to notice the cute young man staring at her with a glass half raised to his mouth. Setting it down, he pushed himself back from his table and made his way over to her.

"Hello miss. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes. Yes I am." She smiled at him, pulling on the mask of a lost young woman once again.

000000000000000000000000

Ed stared at her hands, slowly working the kinks out of her real hand, while the metal one kept pace for comfort. today She had chosen a fairly simple outfit. A red t-shirt with a black and silver orobourus on the front, shaped in the likeness of a dragon eating its tail. Blue jeans and white shoes adorned her lower half (naturally) and over it all she wore a black coat cut in the same style as her old one. Her hair was pulled into a french braid, something she had learned while she was in London, and hung to her waist, swinging lightly when she moved. She stood slightly apart from the few other men who had made it past both the Exam and the Interview, and stared at the door, her eyes shining like liquid gold.

In her mind's eye, she saw Lilith snikering at her and wiping her lips on a napkin daintily, as thought there had actually been food in front of her._ 'Oh you just look so dashing...for a pipsqueak.' _

_'Oh, you'd love to get a rise out of me today wouldn't you? Of course...Just sit back and watch the show. I'm sure you'll have fun, even if you don't want to admit it.'_

_'We'll see. if I do have even a small amount of fun, I'll shut up for a week, how's that?' _

_'You're joking? You never make deals...Who am I kidding, you're just an entity I made up to deal with these damn cravings. Oh god, I am going nuts...'_ Ed shook herself out of her thoughts in time to join the others in a line. She caught a few of them eyeing her with something akin to desire, or jealousy, but one sharp look stopped that, and she fought back a smile as the doors opened and they marched out amidst the cheering of the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000

Roy sat in a chair in front of the stands, carefully scanning the crowds for someone. A moment later a small grin rose to his face as he spotted Al, Riza, Falman, Breda, and Furey, clumped together at the edge of the stands. They all waved at him, and he returned the gesture, albeit a little less enthusiastically. The Furor sat on his right, about two seats down, and a few other major figures gathered around him as they came to claim their seats.

After about 20 minutes, a small troup of people came walking through the doors. He scanned the line, immediatly spotting the golden blonde beauty in the middle of the line. Roy stopped himself. Did he really just think Ed was beautiful? He shook his head bemusedly as the Furor stood and started his speach.

000000000000000000000000000

Ed smiled and turned back around to face the piles of material in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mustang struggling with some internal battle, as though he wanted to flame something. She snickered and watched the other alchemists' studying the piles of material with some tredeptation, tuning out the furor's opening speach as she considered what she would create. The first guy up fumbled with his chalk for a few seconds, before drawing an array, and slamming his hands down upon it. _'Who's he trying to be? Fullmetal?' S_he thought with a sly snicker, now looking at a ten story statue of the Furor._ 'Suck up.' _Lilith commented dryly. _'Yeah, they usually are...' _

The next few guys were so nervous that their structures all fell apart at the slightest touch, thankfully none of them fell on anyone though, Ed thought. Finally they called out her name.

"Edward Elric." She snikered, seeing some of the men looking around a bit before they noticed that she had stepped forward and was already considering the ingredients with a critical eye. She heard their murmuring and nearly lost it then and there, wanting so much to turn and correct the idiots.

"...can't be an Elric..."

"Maybe the Elric brothers had a sister..."

"Did you not hear the name? They said Edward. This chic's just that! A chic! She can't be one of the Elric's..."

Ed smirked, clapping her hands together loudly and reveling in the silence that followed as she laid her hands on the ground in front of her. Blue streaks of alchemy ran across the ground heading for the larger piles of material that the lesser alchemists had not been able to move. Several different colored piles started to roll, running together to form two towering figures. One was made of a gray metal, fashioned into a old style suit of armor. Beside it, admittedly a lot shorter, stood an exact repilca of the Fullmetal Alchemist in his prime. His clothing was fasionably torn, showing off the metal limbs and pale skin underneath, while the statue's hair and eyes really glowed a strange golden color; the clothing was even colored to match. The two Elric brothers stood in a fighting stance, Ed holding his trademark staff, and Al, in his normal fighting stance, while around them sand, dirt, metal, and ice, whirled around their feet, frozen in a sort of whirl-wind that framed the two brothers. Rubbing her hands together, the real Ed stood back to examine her handy work, smiling broadly at the complete silence that filled the air. She frowned for a moment, thinking and then stepped forward clapping her hands together softly. Blue energy etched words onto the handle of the staff, clearly visible to those in the stands.

"An Alchemist Be Thou For The People"

**M.P.O.: so what do you think? personally this is my favorite chappy so far, especially the ending. please let me know if you liked it or not! cookies to those who do reveiw!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**M.P.O.: thanks for the reviews! please add more to my growing list! the button ish under teh words at te bottom...=]**

The cheers that greeted her as she stepped into Mustang's office later that evening nearly blasted her back out of the room. Riza had to fire off several shots to calm everyone down, while Mustang smirked over a small mountain of paperwork piled on his desk. Ed stepped forward, intending to take the watch from Mustang, only to have it tossed at her from behind several folders. She growled, catchng it as it flew past her head, and fastened it to her waist.

"Do you have to do that every time, Bastard?"

"No."

"Then why do you?"

"Because you react like this."

"Shove it."

"See."

Ed glared at him, and he stared back, before she shrugged and slumped down on the couch. Everyone in the office sat down and they chatted for a good four hours before Mustang yelled at them to get out and go home. As she plodded along, delaying the return to the little house she had aquired recently, Ed thought about the night she had returned, having lied about it to Mustang only brought it furthur into her thoughts, especially after he had tossed the watch at her, just like the first time.

**Ed wandered the streets, his hands deep in his pockets as he walked his normal route. He kicked a couple of rocks, and flinched when one broke a window. He silently cursed his new found strength, and gritted his teeth against the gnawing hunger. Mahret had decided that he was "too much trouble" for a fledgling and walked out, leaving him to deal with the constant thirst and guilty feelings they caused. Casually, he pulled a small pouch out of his pocket and popped open the seal in the straw-like end. He knew he needed to drink, but he didn't want to kill for it. So he had broken into a blood-bank, grabbing about 50 packs before the sirens had chased him away. The cool liquid ran down his throat in a great gush, taking with it the sharp pains of hunger and the roaring of the beast within him. He sighed and tossed the empty blood bag into a nearby trash can. **

**A few hours later he came to a river walk, where a small crater left a dent in the shoreline. He smiled softly, flashing pearly fangs, and slid down the bank towards the spot. Stopping on the edge he looked down at it. He felt the need to step into it, if only for a second, or even to lie down and stare at the stars from it's little space. He put on foot onto the charred soil at the bottom, his leg tingling for some reason. Chalking it up to the new blood in his veins, he stepped all the way in, and a bright light enveloped him before he had time to cry out in surprise. **

**A bright flash of light, and all that was left of the vampire Edward was a patch of black cloth, floating down to rest at the bottom.**

**He felt like he was weightless, images flickering through his mind as he floated there helpless against the current of thoughts.**

"_**So nice to see you again Edward Elric." A disembodied voice echoed all around him.**_

"**Oh great. Don't tell me I'm in the Gate again."**

"_**Fine we won't tell you."**_

"**Since when did you get a sense of humor? Either way. What do you want?"**

"_**We just figured you might want to go home, Fullmetal. Although it should really be the Fullblood alchemist now."**_

"**Oh har har. I didn't ask for that you know."**

"_**We know."**_

"**Of course you did."**

"_**Would you like to go home? To Winry, teacher... Alphonse?"**_

"**Shove it you great buffoon. Just set me back down in Risembol, or leave me alone."**

"_**You'll have to pay a price."**_

"**Yes I know equivalent exchange. What did you have in mind?"**

"_**We had an idea. But we're not going to tell you. You'll...feel it soon enough. And we have another offer. We would give you back the sun, to be able to walk in daylight again, for the rigth price of course."**_

"**Yeah, yeah, sure. Do what you want, just get me back!"**

"_**As you wish Fullblood."**_

"**Shove it."**

**He screamed in pain, watching helplessly as hs right arm was torn away. More changes occured, but he dared not look, and instead closed his eyes, thinking of Al. Thinking of home.**

**Ed awoke with a gasp, lying in a grassy feild with a bleeding stump for an arm, again. He scowled and flinched when he felt something warm on his face. But when he touched his fingers to the spot, there was nothing there. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking right into the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen. He sat there for what felt like forever, ignoring the slow bleeding from his arm, and only looking away when his stomach growled. "Time to eat..." He murmured and looked down, intent on searching his pockets. instead he saw something completely different.**

**His cries echoed across the feild, waking bird and deer alike. "A GIRL!!!!!!!! DAMMIT!"**

_0000000000000000000000_

Ed sighed, kicking another stone across the sidewalk, before noticing something odd. _'Hey Lil? You haven't talked in a while...?' 'And?' 'I was wonderin...OH! So you did enjoy yourself? Good for you! Bout time you had some fun...Although, what am I thinking?' 'Yeah yeah, I'm just a figment of your imagination, though that isn't saying much. Your imagination is shorter than you are.' 'WHO'RE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT SHE COULD RIDE A FLEA TO WORK?!?!' 'You. Oh and if you haven't noticed, I'm a wee bit hungry. And by "a wee bit", I mean A LOT!' 'Then why aren't my eyes turning red???' 'Cause I'm keeping them from doing it, stupid. I only let them so that you would have to feed to keep them normal. But with your whole test thingy and the time it took, I decided to keep quiet and wait. We wouldn't want anyone discovering our little secret would we?' 'Wow...that's kinda well..nice, Lil.' 'Don't thank me, and don't call me Lil. Oh, by the way, we've got company.' 'Wha...?'_

Ed turned slowly, keeping it inconspicuous as she pretended to look at a street sign. Sure enough, in the shadow of an alley nearby, someone stood, watching her, his face covered by a hood and scarf. Undaunted, Ed sniffed, catching a slight breeze that wafted by and promptly wrinkled her nose in disgust. Roy Mustang was following her? Why? _'Because he knows he didn't get the whole truth from you? I don't know, just get rid of him, I'm hungry!' 'Ok ok, going!'_

She turned a corner, away from her new house and then proceded to find the nearest alley she could and dissappeared into it. She searched frantically for a bin or something she could hid behind and heard Lilith groan in frusturation. _'Here, let me! I know how to do it!' 'But...' 'Do you want him to get you?' 'Well, no...But I can't let you out unless you're going to eat!' 'I promise I won't hurt a hair on his pretty little head!' '...Fine, but only until he leaves!' 'Deal.' _

Ed concentraited, feeling rather than seeing Lilith slip from her bonds and fill her mind. In seconds the place Ed had just stood was filled with nothing but shadow. Ed couldn't help herself. 'Wow...that's cool.' 'You bet.' She tensed when Roy walked at a fast pace past the alley, and then turned and looked back into it. He stepped inside, his dark eyes flickering to and fro, looking twice directly at Ed, and then he raised his fingers snapping. A bolt of fire erupted from his fingers, flashing past Ed and grazing her arm. She didn't even realize she was hissing until the pounding of blood in her ears died away. Lilith was enraged, yelling at roy, and preparing to leap at him.

0000000000000000000000000

The alley was quiet, nothing there but shadows and air, but he still felt like something was there, wheather visible or not, there was someone in the alley. He considered this for a moment and stood still, listening hard. There! Someone was breathing, the passage of air so low that he had to strain to hear it at all. Imediatly his fingers went into postition and he snapped, watching as the alchemic flame lept forward lighting the darkness. He stumbled backwards when Ed appeared from nowhere, holding her grazed arm and hissing in a dangerous way. She looked up, and Roy froze. Her eyes...they weren't the normal liquid gold he so adored, but instead they were a burning crimson, like freshly spilled blood. Time seemed to stop as Roy's thoughts spun out of control.

'Edward comes back from the gate, a girl...the hourly walks every other day...bodies showing up in Central drained of blood...the frequent glimmer of crimson near her pupils before those walks...the far away look in her eyes when she read the paper...the kidnapping...and the significant lack of killings during the SA exams...' Everything flowed together, like a ten piece puzzed put together by a twenty year old man. He nearly cried out in surprise, and took another step back as time came rushing back to greet him. Ed was yelling something indecipherable, like something in a different language, something he didn't recognize. Then she shifted her postition, no longer holding her arm, which he realized was now fully healed, and dropped into a crouch. His eyes opened wide in terror, his legs locked into place as she prepared to spring. Then something odd happened. Just as her muscles had tightened for the jump, Ed grabbed her own arm and bit down, clenching her eyes shut at the same time. Dimly he heard her mutter something. and stepped closer, trying to hear what it was.

'Run...Run away you stupid moron...I SAID RUN!' She finally yelled, her eyes opening fully, her teeth, unusually sharp he noted, still locked onto her arm. He looked once into her eyes, one crimson, the other a firely gold, and ran, never stopping to look back. Behind him he could hear crashes, and curses as Ed battled with something, slamming herself against the walls of the alley in an effort to keep from running after him.

His house lay directly ahead of him and he pelted for it, sweat running in rivers down his face. At the door he paused, listening intently. In the distance a loud roar split the quiet night air like a gunshot. Roy shivered and stepped inside, quickly closing and locking the door behind him. He sagged against it, trembling and breathing heavier than he had in years. 'Damn Fullmetal...What have you gotten yourself into?' He thought as he dragged himself into bed.

**M.P.O.: you like? no like? tell meh! please! new chapter up either tomorrow or the day after. promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**M.P.O.: Hey guy's! Before we get into the story, I'd like to pose a question, whose answer should be posted either in a reveiw or PMed right to me. My BF and I were talking about this fic, and I described it to him. He stopped me halfway through and mentioned something I had already thought about. Please note that this is just the gist of the conversation and not typed word for word.**

_**BF: But in Germany, there wasn't any such thing as vampires. Or alchemy. So how could Ed have become a vampire if there weren't any there?"**_

**Me: Well, how do we know there weren't any there? He was just specified as being in Germany during WW2. I know that there weren't any vampires in Ametris, but if the plot doesn't mention them from the other world, then how do we know that they plain don't exist?"**

_**BF: "Because they never said anything about it. The place Ed went to was OUR Germany during WW2, and our world, vampires are a myth."**_

**Me: "But how do we know he didn't end up in the muggle part of the Potterverse? During WW2, Grindwald was involved (either WW2 or 1, I can't 'member which) but the muggles never knew about it. Ed could have ended up in Muggle Germany, and not have been exposed to the Magical Germany, which WAS a hidden Societly at the time. And in the Potterverse, Vampires DID exist."**

**And after that it went on and on until he said I won because I'm a girl and there's no arguing with girls. What I want to know is: Was I justified in my answer? Is it logical that Ed could have ended up in the Potterverse, and not known it, mainly because the writers never mentioned it. When you think about it, it is a logical answer. Please send an answer, and do remember that this fic is NOT crossed with HP in any way. The logic of my answer mearly invovled that particular verse.**

**(Muse) ...I think she's nuts personally...**

**Me: Who asked you! By the way, YOU'RE the one who came up with this fic in the first place!**

When Ed didn't return to the office that night, and everyone wondered what had happened this time.

"Sir, what if she's been kidnapped again?"

"I highly doubt that Furey. Elric can take care of herself." Roy intoned flatly, the last line with an edge to it that made Riza glanced at her superior over the pile of paperwork on her desk.

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Ed was lying low, hidden safly inside her new home, which not even Al knew about yet. She was curled on the couch, a cup of strong black coffee in one hand while the other rubbed one temple rhythmically. Lilith was grinning from ear to ear, sitting on a chair in one of Ed's mental rooms and keeping up an annoying supply of sugestions none of which were helpful to Ed.

_"You know...You could just let me turn him...It would be easy, and then he'd have to keep it a secret too."_

"Shut up and let me think."

_"You're grumpy today."_

"Well, you didn't just try to kill one of my friends, so no, I have no reason at all to be grumpy."

_"Gosh, no reason to be sarcastic. I told you I was hungry. He struck first anyway..."_

"And that justifies it how?

_"It doesn't, but is it really my fault? I get lonely in here you know. If you would just let me..."_

"No! For the last time, you only get out when we need to feed. So don't even think about trying to make a deal with me."

_"Awe come on!"_

"No!"

Lilith scowled a little, one lip puffing out in a pout as she slipped furthur into the soft cusion and summoned a book from one of the many on the shelves lining the walls. Ed smiled and turned, pacing along one of the only empty walls, a hand on one hip while the other shifted through her hair restlessly.

_**'I could go to Dublith...but teacher would be there...they do own a butcher shop. I wouldn't have to kill anyone while I was there...humm...I can't bring Al with me though. I know Mustang would stop him anyway...yeah...that's what I'll do. And teacher probably won't recognize me anyway...cool.'**_

Her thoughts finally in order, Ed blinked and sipped at her coffe, smiling broadly before she trudged to her room and laid down to sleep. On the couch, an unteathered Lilith smirked and began to browse through the darker books on the shelf, her ever red eyes watching Ed's dreams for signs of her awakening.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hidden under a jacket and hood, Ed climbed aboard a train bound for Dublith early the next morning, unknowingly watched by one Mr. Breda from the offices of a cirtain Bastard General we all know as Roy Mustang. She found a seat to herself, and ignoring the stares of others around her, promptly fell into a trance in which she struggled to control her hunger. 'Knew I should have eaten before the train, but I'm sure that bastard has someone tailing me by now. If he doesn't, he's either stupid or just very scared.' 'Probably the latter, Roy is not a stupid man.' Lilith intoned wisely, looking up from her book when Ed glanced backwards an eyebrow raised. She shook it off with a sigh and turned forwards again, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as the growling in her stomach increased.

About thirty minutes later, a steward came around offering food and drinks from the cart he pushed in front of him. When he reached Ed, he tapped her shoulder.

"Miss?" Ed's eyes shot open, already crimson with thirst, and she turned to him, struggling to keep from ripping his neck out then and there. in her mind, she was fighting Lilith for control, the raven haired entity clawing tooth and nail to gain control of at least one limb.

'LET. ME. EAT!'

'HELL. NO!' Ed was grunting with the effort now, pouring mental sweat as she fought, slowly losing ground. In reality she answered, curtly.

"What?"

"Would you like something to eat? Some bread or perhaps a bagel fresh from our last stop?" At this, her demeanor changed, Lilith having finally gotten the control she wanted. Mental Ed now cursed, straining at the bonds she had created and yelled her throat sore before Lilith summoned up a barrier to shut out the sound. 'Much better...' The entity thought with a smirk, her plans finally coming to a head.

"I am rather hungry...care to give me a free meal?" She asked seductively, tilting his chin up so that she could sniff his neck. It smelled delicious.

"Uh, miss, I don't think..." The poor man never finished. Several people in the compartment screamed in terror as "Ed" bit down into the soft pink flesh of the stewards neck, draining him in a few gulps. Then, flinging his body aside, she stood up fully and flicked a finger, smiling maliciously as the locks on both windows and doors shut tight, trapping everyone inside.

"Let's play..." Lilith grinned, turnig slightly to watch Ed's horrified expression as the events played out before her eyes.

00000000000000000

Roy Mustang rubbed his forehead wearily, and looked across the room at Breda, who stood slouched against the wall, munching on a peice of jerky.

"She went where?"

"I told ya, she got an 11:00 ticket for..." He stopped short as the door flew open and Alphonse came stomping into the room. The irate teen marched straight up to Roy and glared down at him.

"WHERE. IS. ED?"

"I was just about to find that out myself." Roy answered calmly, staring up at Al, his head on his folded hands.

"I was about to say that she caught a train heading for Dublith. She'll be there in about three days. Hey...isn't that where her old teach..."

"THANK YOU!" AL yelled as he ran out the door, his sandy brown hair flying every which way. Riza sighed and looked at Roy, an unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

"Hawkeye, follow him, just in case. Fullme...blood, doesn't go anywhere without causing trouble." Mustang replied without looking up from his file, waving a dismissing hand and shooing them both from the room.

"Yes Sir."

0000000000000000000000

At the train station, Riza finally caught up with Al, just as the boy was stepping into line for the ticket information. She trotted up behind him, smiling slightly when he looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked dully, flipping through a small stack of tickets as she spoke. Al stepped up, a look of determination similar to Ed's own.

"When does the next train for Dublith leave? And how much for a ticket?"

"Let's see..." She flipped to a small file and opened it, studying the contents for a second. Then a phone rang behind her and she turned to answer it, holding up a single finger indicating they should wait. She listened to the other end, answering with Yes's and No's before the caller hung up.

"All travel along that track has been cancelled due to an accident on the rails." Al froze, and though Riza wanted to she fought it, and stepped forward.

"When did the last train leave for that town?"

"11:00 AM."

00000000000000000000000

The ruins of a train were sprawled out along a hill, flames licking futilly against the unyeilding metal frame while the wooden inside burnt to cinders. A lone figure stood at the top, on the tracks and stared down at the wreak, a malicious grin across her face. Trapped inside her own head, Ed was not taking the situation lightly, and was currently giving Lilith a major headache.

"WHY!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU WEREN'T EVEN THAT HUNGRY, LILITH!!!" Lilith just smiled wryly and flipped through an alchemy book.

"Well, there were witnesses...and a whole compartment full of dead bodies raises some eyebrows as well...might as well make it look like an accident...besides, it was fun."

"You call that fun!"

"I think I did...yep, I did..."

"Shut up."

"You know you're fun to piss off."

"I said shove it."

"Is the wittle bloodsucking alchemist tired of being locked in a box smaller than her brain?"

"Grrrr...quite."

"Too bad. You're gonna get uesd to it...unless they catch us of course...then I'll leave you to take all the blame..."

"You're just a little bundle of joy aren't you."

"Sure am!" Ed sighed and put her head in her hands. 'It's bad enough that Lilith now has complete control, but she had to stick me in a box as well...grrr...I'm gonna dismember her when I get out of here.'

A distant horn blaired and Lilith turned her crimson gaze toward the east, where an incoming car was just becoming visible, it's wheels modified to fit the tracks. With a slight smirk, she jumped, pulling a couple of flips and landing on a branch, turned to watch the show, her short legs swinging under her, as she whistled a happy tune.

0000000000000000000

Roy Mustang stood at the top of a hill, observing the damage that lay before him. A passenger train had derailed and caught fire, with everyone still inside, most of them burnt alive. Bits and peices of wood and metal lay here and there, mixed in with charred remains of clothing, and the debries of fallen trees. Hawkeye stood next to him, her face an emotionless mask as usual, but her lips trembled when her eyes rested on Al, who searched the wreakage with other military members. Acording to the information, this was the train Edward had boarded on her way to Dublith.

The back of Roy's neck prickled feircly and he looked around, expecting to find someone staring at him, only to realize that everyone around him was busy. As he turned back to face front, something silver flashed from in the trees and the prickleing feeling returned. He frowned and searched the edge of the trees, hoping to see the flash of silver again, when Al ran past him towards the tree line, his silver eyes glued to the trees. Riza grabbed for him as he ran past, only to close her fingers upon air, while he kept running on. Roy looked at her and she nodded. Imedialtly they both started running after Al, Roy's eyes glued to the forest where he sensed something was waiting. Something dangerous.

Al ran on, until the gloom in the trees swallowed him whole, Roy and Riza right on his tail, or at least a few feet behind it. They stumbled around for a few minutes before a clear happy shout rang through the air.

"Edward!"

Al's childish yell startled the two officers and they headed for the sound, their boots snapping twigs and leaves underfoot. Shortly after the first, another yell cut through the foliage, this one chilling Roy to the bone.

"Edward? What are you..." The phrase was cut short by a blood-curtling scream and a high cold laugh that echoed in the trees. Riza picked up her pace, her gun clutched in one hand as she crashed through the brush and suddenly stumbled into a clearing. Roy followed right after, barely avoiding plowing into her on the way. They looked around, eyes wide, and jumped when someone called down from above. Someone who sounded a lot like Edward.

0000000000000000000

Lilith smiled gleefully as the younger Elric ran into the clearing, following the tracks she had made just for him. Ed, seeing her intentions, beat against the walls of her prison, screaming and crying.

"You evil cockroach!"

"Yeeessss?" Lilith smiled and turned around, her eyes wide and crimson. Pearly white fangs peaked out of her top lip, as she lifted a lip to sneer at Ed.

"I won't let you, you can't..."

"Oh, as a matter of fact I can, and you will watch."

She turned back around and Ed watched her eyes wide and filled with tears as Al ran into the clearing and looked up. Pure joy shone from his features as he saw Ed sitting high in a tree, her golden hair swaying in the breeze. Lilith grinned at him, all fang.

"Edward!" Al yelled happily. Lilith's grin grew even wider and she jumped off of the branch she had been perched upon, floating down to land gracefully beside Al. She folded him in a hug, just like they always had done, and then bared her fangs to bite. Unfortunatly, Al looked up in time and saw them, immediatly becoming frightened and tried to pull away from her. Lilith hissed and held him tightly.

"Edward? What are you..." Lilith's head darted forward, sinking her fangs deep into Al's neck before he had time to finish, and he screamed in pain, writhing against her. Crashing sounds came from the forest behind her and she jumped, cradling Al's body close against her, to land on a branch and see who had come.

**M.P.O.: once again, please Reveiw, and mayhaps give an nice answer to the question posed above? thanks! BTW...(looks around carefully) my MUSE is the one who's nuts, not me...ahhhh! (muse comes after her with a reading lamp)**


	6. Chapter 6

**M.P.O.: hello again! well at least someone liked the last chappy. thanks mrawgirl, and bloddy raptor for reveiwing! you both get a huge cyber cake, with lots of yur fave flavor frosting! anywho, back to Ed and Lilith!**

"Hello bastard."

Roy swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat and looked up, right into the eyes of a bloody faced Edward. He wondered for a split second where the blood had come from and then his eyes focused on the limp form hanging in her hands. Alphonse Elric stared off into space, his lips moving soundlessly as blood flowed sluggishly from a deep wound on his neck. Hawkeye, having spotted Al first, flung her arm up and took aim, firing rapidly while Ed jumped around laughing up a storm. One bullet cliped her shoulder and she hissed in rage, dropping Al who fell to the ground, errily silent. Roy dove forward, catching him heavily as Riza fired off another round. soon they could hear shouting in the trees, and distant footfalls as the military made itself known. Ed took one last gleeful look down at Al and Roy before filtting off into the trees. Her high cold voice rang out after her.

"If you see teacher, tell her I'm commin to visit." The last word was followed by a cackle of laughter and then silence. A few seconds later, a strange choaking sound came from Roy's arms and they both jumped into action. Roy laid Al gently down on the forest floor, keeping pressure on the wound, while Riza yelled into the woods for a medic pronto. Al stared up at Roy, hurt and betrayal crossing his face before his eyes closed and he fell limp.

0000000000000000000

_The pain was incredible, like needles being dug into every pore of his body. He struggled against it but found he couldn't move. His lungs burned, and his heart felt as though liquid fire was being pushed through every vein. Darkness pressed upon him in all directions, muffling his screams and deafening his hearing. He opened his eyes only to find the world to be as black as pitch. Thrashing against the invisible bonds, he cried out, the wordless scream tearing at his throat like sandpaper on jello._

_0000000000000000000_

Roy held tightly to Al's hands as the young boy thrashed around on the bed. Riza held onto his legs, both of them fighting the urge to cover their ears against the horrible screams issuing from the youngest Elric. The two officers glanced at each other for a few seconds, both exchanging a look of pity as Alphonse fought against them. The young boy's eyes were open, but glazed over like he was blind. The gash in his throat had been sewn up quickly and was now bound with white bandages, already stained by little spots of blood. He jerked violently, another cry ripping through the air, and then lay still, his chest heaving and his eyes wide and staring. Riza raised an eyebrow at Roy, who shook his head and held tighter to Al's arms, should he stuggle again. She nodded and beconed for some belts to tie him down with while he was calm. The doctors obeyed at once, none of them liking the look of the gun at her waist.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed sobbed, her head on her arms as Lilith smirked at her from her chair, sipping slowly at a wine glass filled with blood.

"Oh stop it. I didn't kill him." She yelled finally, really annoyed by the endless crying. Her shoulder itched where that blasted woman had shot her and she scratched it aimlessly, waiting for Ed to calm down enough to yell at her. Sure enough, Ed looked up, her face streaked with tears and began to scream, her voice rough from crying. She yelled for ten minutes, keeping up a constant stream of foul language and insults to which Lilith just smiled and grinned at.

"If you're finished I'd like to go to sleep now. The body needs rest as much as the mind does." She said and turned around.

Back in reality Lilith blinked and looked around. She smiled and walked along, looking for a good place to spend the night. About 20 minutes later, she found an old hut, whose roof was mostly intact. She scowled faintly and searched around finding an old horse blanket, and curled up to sleep.

00000000000000000000

Back in central, Al lay on a bed, motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest and the flicker of his eyes behind their lids. Roy dozed in a chair beside the bed, his mouth open the tiniest bit and a trail of drool down one cheek. Riza couldn't help but giggle quietly at the sight, and covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her laughter. She paced the room slowly, thinking on what she had seen and putting it together with what Roy had told her. There was no doubt in her mind, Ed wasn't the one who had done this. something, or someone had gained control of Ed's body, either killing her, or locking her away somewhere to torture. her lips thinned into a nearly invisible line while she speculated on how to save Ed from whatever had done this to them.

As she passed the bed for what felt like the hundreth time, Al opened his eyes slowly and gasped. Imediatly she flew to his side, shaking Roy awake at the same time. Al turned his head slowly, observing the room with wide red eyes. Riza started. Al's eyes weren't supposed to be red. 'What is going on here?' She thought, one hand straying down to the butt of her gun. Roy had noticed too and was sitting with his hand over his chin, thinking very fast. Al turned to look at them both, noticing them for the first time. He looked puzzled for a moment and then spoke, his voice like gravel.

"Where's Ed?"

Riza and Roy stared back, unsure of what to say, while Al put a hand up, feeling the bandages around his neck. His eyes opened wide and his lips trembled as he looked from one face to the other.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isumi Curtis sat in her pristine kitchen, slowly sipping a steaming cup of coffee, her sleepy eyed gaze staring out the window as she listed the things she would have to do today. rumor had reached her of a new state alchemist, one Fullblood, a female and one who looked remarkably like the Fullmetal, only female. she hardly dared to beleive in all the non sense people came up with, although the title fullblood was kind of strange. she could faintly hear sig chopping meat in the store out front, and smiled softly, blissfully unaware of the terror heading for Dublith.

**00000000000000000000**

Lilith smirked and swung her shortish legs, watching the road beneath her feet slide by. She grinned maliciously, enjoying the calm, both mentally and physically. Ever since the "incident" yesturday afternoon, she had been enjoying the quiet that permeated the small space in her mind where Ed curled up, rocking back and forth and biting herself to keep from crying. She grinned, exposing long white fangs, and laughed up at the sky, tossing back her long golden tresses and closing her eyes, enjoying the sun on her pale skin. In a dark corner of her mind, Ed looked up, her face tear stained, and glared darkly at Lilith, her eyes betraying the beginings of a plan.

**00000000000000000000**

Al was released from the hospital three days after the encounter, his neck healed but for two, slightly red, scars across the side of his neck. Roy accompanied him home, watching closely for anything suspisious, but his fears were blown away. Al acted just as he normally would have, albeit his eyes flashed red whenever he was angry, which, thankfully, wasn't often. Life in Central soon returned to normal, with no more strange deaths reported, and Ed on a "mission" the rumor said, the officers enjoyed the summer as well as they could. Meanwhile in that fabled office of one Bastard General, as our golden haired friend often refered to him, the ocupants were nervous and busy, doing everything possible to find out where Ed had dissappeared to, and to hopefully stop her before she reached Dublith.

Roy sat in his chair, staring aimlessly at a painting, a cold cup of coffee sitting, abandoned, in front of him. He mused for the better half of an hour before Hawkeye bustled in with the thing he hated most, (besides the dog next door that wouldn't quite barking) paperwork. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded and dropped the huge stack on his desk, and with a meaningful tap of her gun, left the room.

"Damn paperwork..." He muttered and pulled the first sheet towards him, quickly scribbling his signiture in all the right places.

Back out in the office, Al walked into the room and slouched down on a chair, purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"What's up Al?" Furey asked, looking up from a few sheets of paperwork. Al sighed and ran a hand through his trousled hair, blinking wearily.

"Nothing much...can't sleep. I keep seeing Ed. It's like she's trying to tell me something, but I wake up before I can hear what it is. It's odd." He murmured thoughtfully, resting his head on the back of a chair. Riza looked over her desk at him, and studied him closely. What she saw startled her. Al wasn't as full of life as he always had been. He was thin and pale now, as if he hadn't eaten in a few days, and the bags under his eyes didn't help the look. The scars on his neck stood out from the pale skin around them, a bright pink that looked redder than it had before. She stifled a small gasp of pity, and stood up, walking towards Roy's office. She pushed open the door to find him bent over his paperwork. She cocked her head to one side, puzzled and then she heard a low snore. She frowned and pulled her gun from it's holster quietly, then fired two shots into the wall behind his chair, aiming so that the wind from the bullets moved the hair on his head. The effect was instantanious, and quite funny to see first hand. His head shot up from his hand, which had been under his chin, and held up a hand, fingers ready to snap, when he saw her standing there. Slowly he lowered his hand, and grinned sheepishly at her. She frowned in return and closed the door behind her, where, having heard the shots, the others had gathered to spy, leaving Al snoring loudly in the chair.

"Let's go to Dublith." Riza stated firmly. Roy stared at her in surprise, still slightly out of it.

"Dublith?" He looked puzzled for a few minutes and then his face brightened when he finally realized what she was saying. "Ok, but will we take Al with us?" Riza looked thoughtful.

"If we don't take him, he'll follow us on the next train out. If we do take him...let's just take him." She decided, nodding to herself. Roy stared at the wall for a few second thinking it over, and then stood, brushing the wrinkles out of his coat.

"What are we waiting for?" He strode out the door and started to bark orders. Al snapped awake to listen and jumped up when he heard he was going. He practically flew to the train station, always at least eight steps ahead of Roy and Riza, and as bouncy as a boy at Christmas.

**0000000000000000000**

Lilith could have sang, she was so devilish. In her mind her plan was perfect, and she spent hours going over every detail, while keeping her thoughts open to Ed, just to see her squirm as she heard what she had planned. She sat high in a tree, outside of Dublith by a few miles, and waited for Mustang and his little group to show up, as she knew they would. She spent days planning everything, watching the senario play out in her mind as if it was a fiction book she was eagerly skimming through.

Ed kept her thoughts to herself, determined not to give Lilith the secret to her plan's failure, and stayed in her little corner, silently growing stronger with each passing hour. She felt like she could see Al sometimes, standing in front of her. She cried and told him she was sorry, and to stay away from her for a while, but he always dissappeared before she could finish. Afterwards she curled up in a little ball and felt her rage at Lilith growing, filling every pore in her "body" as she dwelt on thoughts that would help her win the coming fight.

Three days passed after Lilith had come close to Dublith, and still Roy hadn't shown. Lilith was starting to grow impatient, itching to get her hands on another of the Elric friends, but she kept her peace, venturing to nearby towns to satisfy her thirst and carefully hiding the bodies. Finally, as the sun rose on the fourth day, a train whistle blew, waking Lilith who dozed in the tree tops. She smiled, showing her fangs in an evil grimace.

"And now the real fun begins." She murmured, cracking her knuckles.

**M.P.O.: so, this is that last chapter i've redone from the ones that had been posted(there were 20 origionally). Updating will take longer as i will try to keep the longer chapters flowing just for you guys! please reveiw and have a good new year!**


End file.
